This invention relates to a numerically controlled lathe capable of performing a variety of machining operations, such as turning, drilling, and milling, on many surfaces of a workpiece once held in position.
In the art of machine tools there has been proposed a lathe (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 21785/72) which, in addition to the ordinary turning process, performs drilling, milling, and other machining operations of a workpiece chucked at the free end of the spindle by rotary and turning tools held on the tool post. However, because all the tools are directed to the axis of the spindle, the lathe is unable to face, drill or bore the work surfaces other than those oriented to the spindle axis.
In view of the above, the present invention contemplates the elimination of the foregoing disadvantage and provision of a numerically controlled lathe of a construction wherein the headstock is movable in the vertical direction and not merely the work portions aligned to the axis of the spindle but those off the axis can be machined as well.